cjs_imagination_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiryoku Niji/Tropes
Tropes *Aura Vision: She can see other auras at all times. *Battle Aura: Her aura gains a physical form and surrounds her when she uses it. *Big Brother Worship: She idolizes her oldest brother, Akimitsu. When she was younger, she even said that she wanted to marry him. *Big Fancy House: She lives in one of these. *Blindfolded Vision: She wears a blindfold, but she "sees" with her Aura Vision. *Color-Coded Emotions: When she looks at other people's auras, the color of their aura is what emotion they are feeling. *Cool Big Sis: Her older sister is this. *Disability Superpower: She was born blind, but the appearance of her quirk made up for it. *The Empath: She can tell what people are feeling by reading their aura. *Empathic Healer: She can heal injuries, but it causes her great fatigue after prolonged use. *Eye Color Change: Her eyes change color depending on which type of aura she is manipulating. *Family Honor: She is very proud of her family and the reputation it has, so she always tries to preserve that reputation. *Friendless Background: She didn't have many friends in her childhood because she was seen as weird because of her blindfold. *The Gloves Come Off: When she removes her blindfold, her power increases. *Glowing Eyes: Her eyes glow when she uses her quirk. *Ki Manipulation: Her quirk allows her to manipulate Life Energy, also known as aura. "Aura" and "Ki" are mostly synonymous. *Lady of War: She is normally a gentle and pure girl, and she may even seem powerless. However, she is actually a very adept fighter and is not afraid to fight. * Long Hair Is Feminine: She has long hair. * Nerves of Steel: Necessary because of her quirk's power being related to her emotion. She is incredibly calm, even when faced with danger. * Nice Girl: She is a genuinely nice person. * Parents as People: Her parents are very busy, so they rarely have time for their children. * Plucky Girl: She is very optimistic and brave, refusing to give up even in the face of danger. Her determination can sometimes make her a borderline Determinator. * Power Incontinence: She can't control how much aura she sees. The more aura she sees, the more powerful her own aura is, but she also gets headaches. * Power Limiter: Her blindfold limits the amount of aura she can see, which keeps her power under control and keeps her from getting headaches. * Promotion to Parent: Her siblings, especially her oldest brother, were often left to take care of her along with their caretakers. * Psychoactive Powers: Her power level is directly related to her emotional state. While strong emotions can enhance her powers, negative emotions like fear or sadness can suppress her power. * Rose-Haired Sweetie: She has pink hair, and she is sweet and optimistic. * Spoiled Sweet: She is wealthy because of her parents, but she loves to share and is a loyal friend. *Status Buff: Her Aura Projection ability can grant her targets status buffs. *Thicker Than Water: She loves her family very much, and they love her, so they always defend each other. Even though her parents were absent a lot, she still loves them and defends them.